In many online experiences, multiple users, e.g., members of the same household, may consume or experience items of content using the same device, e.g., a shared device. By way of some non-limiting examples, users may use the same device for browsing the web, watching programs, such as television programs, etc. Many times, different users use the same login, which makes it difficult to differentiate between the different users using the same device.